


oh, it's what you do to me

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2019, feat. background ravenclaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: In a House where everyone was hyper-focused on getting the best grades possible and sticking for the rules, Luna Lovegood did not fit in, sticking out like a sore thumb as she rambled, excitedly, too excitedly, about fantastical creatures that did not exist.





	oh, it's what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 18: misfit.

In a House where everyone was hyper-focused on getting the best grades possible and sticking for the rules, Luna Lovegood did not fit in, sticking out like a sore thumb as she rambled, excitedly, too excitedly, about fantastical creatures that did not exist.

Padma watched - bored, tired, maybe she should give up trying to understand Gamp’s Fourth Exception and head to bed - as girls giggled, coming out of the fifth year’s bedroom, Lovegood’s things in their arms. Lovegood herself was out of commission, sleeping by her side, covered head to toe in books Padma wasn’t using anymore. She had come there around the five- or six-hour mark, started chatting about the subject Padma was studying - a surprise for the girl, who didn’t expect Luna to know the material so well. It helped Padma move away from being stuck in Gamp’s Third Law to now being where she was. At some point, Luna had fallen asleep; Padma, who longed for that, couldn’t criticize the girl, just used her as a book resting spot.

To speak or to die; a cruel question, a time-ticking bomb that got further away with every second she hesitated. Padma knew her opinion, though. Luna had helped her, and Padma hated owing anyone anything.

“Hey, are those Looney’s?” She called out, and the girls froze for a moment as Padma eyed them. She saw the way they looked at her Prefect badge, at her nonchalant attitude, at the books sprawled around the table she had claimed as hers roughly twelve to thirteen hours ago, and then nodded. “Might not want to do that. Last I heard, she had some sort of skin disease or the like? Professor Flitwick said something akin to that, but I wasn’t fully focused.”

A small white lie, but enough to make these girls pale and all but _run _inside the fifth year’s dorm room, coming out with hands empty and scattering towards the exit. She watched them go, and then returned to writing her summary of the 18th century book she had been reading.

“You’re very kind, Padma.” Luna said, sprawling herself further on the couch after carefully putting away the books that had been piled up on her. Padma gave her a look, bored.

“Am I, now?” She drawled, and Luna sat up, stretching herself before rising from her spot, leaning down and staring at her, silver eyes against brown ones. She kissed her lips, soft and feather-light, and Padma could only blink quickly in surprise. “Thank you.”

Then, righting herself up, Luna skipped down to the outside, humming a song whose name was on the tip of Padma’s tongue.

Touching her lips, Padma couldn’t help but smile. Yes, Luna Lovegood didn’t fit in, but maybe neither did Padma.


End file.
